The solid ankle cushion heel (Sach) foot has, for many years, been well known in the art as a simple light weight terminal device, easily fitted to the limb and stocked in standard shoe sizes. These feet are attached to the limb by a bolt passing through the foot and threaded into a nut in the limb or an internally threaded part of the limb.
The Sach foot plays an important role in limb prescription, particularly for below knee amputation. Its main disadvantage is that it comes in standard shoe sizes but is not easily adjustable for particular heel heights. With the advent of fashion shoes, not only for ladies but for men also, in all the shoe sizes, the problem of stocking in terms of heel heights for each size would be enormous and economically would limit the prescription of the foot.